There is more than meets the eye
by MichelleeH
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, school nerd, is partnered up with popular Syaoran Li. Whats this? there's more? she has a secret? SxS. TxE. Bad summary, just read :D
1. Chapter 1

alright guys, this is my first fanfiction story. I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is encouraged!

--

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, School nerd is forced to partnered with the one and only Syaoran Li, Mr. Popular in English Class. Whats this? There's more? She has a secret?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, just this story!

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight beams down on her mid-waist length auburn locks. Her skin fairly tanned, twinkled in the sunshine. A smile was plastered on her face as she dreamt. Peace could describe this very moment but it is now interrupted...

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"EHHHH" a grunt was clearly heard and this girl's hand slapped the snooze button.

Ten minutes later, BEEP BEEP BEEP.

She covered her ears with the pillow attempting to cover the noisy alarm clock.

beep beep beep.

"This isn't working!" she spoke with annoyance.

Eyelids opened, and sparkling green eyes appeared. She got up and looked at the alarm clock. 7:30 a.m.

Alert and shock could be seen through her eyes. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEE. I AM LATE!"

This was the usual routine of Sakura Kinomoto since the age of 10. She is now 17 years old, many still wonder how she could still pull it off.

She got up quickly, ran to get dressed in the school uniform, a mid-thigh dark red and grey plaid skirt and a tight white blouse. Sakura had the right curves any girl would want but of course, she chooses not to show this. She has bought a skirt two sizes bigger, a blouse that was too big and showed nothing. She puts her hair in a pony tail, clipped up her cute bangs so they cannot be seen, large non-prescription glasses she doesn't need, and black eye-contacts.

Now, you're wondering why she is covering her appearance?

I guess you'll have to find out later on.

Sakura Kinomoto has outgrown her favourite roller blades and ran to school, which is about twenty minutes run away, ten for her. Huffing and puffing, she smiled as she arrived at her classroom just in time. "3B"

The students that arrived in the classroom before her, laughed at her while some glared at her presence. She looked down at her books clutched in her arms, and sat at her desk, first row.

Two minutes later, a chestnut haired boy walked in with a smirk on his face. The room brightened up and everyone smiled at this boy. Of course, with the exception of Sakura. He lazily sat down in the empty seat behind Sakura.

This boy right here, is Syaoran Li, a teenager with the full package. Charming good looks, chestnut brown hair, built body, gorgeous light brown eyes. His grade average is 90 and has maintained that even being soccer captain, basketball captain, football captain, and joining track where he came in first place every year. He also has a fan club, and has a girlfriend who is the cheerleading captain. Any girl would take her place even if they had to eat rats for breakfast. _(A.N. sorry for the odd metaphor, it was all I could think of, hehe) _

The teacher arrived in the classroom and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning class," she said gracefully.

Sakura sighed as the lesson went on. 'Math, it's like another language. How could people honestly like this?' with that last thought, Sakura concentrated in math and understood the teacher.

BRIINNNGGG. Next period has begun. Sakura got up from her desk, English is up next. She smiled at the thought of that. English was her favourite subject, a time for her to express herself without saying a word.

She took a seat and smiled cutely at the teacher. There was a seating plan and she purposely asked to sit in the front. Syaoran Li groaned as he stepped into the classroom. English, his worst subject. The teacher, Mr. Smith spoke.

"Good morning class, today I will be announcing a new group project. But, of course, I will distribute your partners,"

Everyone in the class groaned in disagreement.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. Your task is to produce a movie on something related to relationships. Rather it is friendship, romance, or family. It does not matter. Also, you could use the past like Shakespeare, or the present, or of course the future. Your group opinion. An essay will also be handed in as well."

The class murmured in excitement of the new assignment.

"That is it for today, you may all start on your essays until the end of the period."

Sakura smiled as she grabbed a new lined piece of paper and started writing.

_Twenty minutes later_

"pssstttt..."

* * *

haha. sorry for ending off a cliffhanger. but thats how i do it. so hope you enjoyed it and .. R&R !

-MH


	2. Chapter 2

hehe.. well lets hope you like the new chapter! ... took me a while to think of my ideas clearly..

AND JUST SO YOU KNOW. I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT ERIOL AND TOMOYO ! THEY ARE HERE in this chapter. so READ ON !

--

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, School nerd is forced to partnered with the one and only Syaoran Li, Mr. Popular in English Class. Whats this? There's more? She has a secret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS . JUST THIS STORY

**Chapter 2**

_Twenty minutes later_

"pssstttt..."

'What was that? oh well. its nothing!'

"psssttt.."

Sakura looked around and saw Syaoran grinning at her. She looked around to check if he was looking at her or someone else. He was looking at her.

"umm.. yes?"

"What did you write down so far? Can I copy?"

She looked at him oddly. " .. do you even know my name?"

"It's ... Sa...Sak...Sakina" He smiled with pride.

"No. leave me alone" She was beyond annoyed and started working again.

"What a bitch," was heard in a mumble from his lips.

She ignored his comment and continued working.

"Sakura-chan..."

The auburn-haired student looked up in surprise. She turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" She smiled genuinely to her best friend.

Tomoyo Daidouji had waist-long wavy violet locks. Her eyes were of a brilliant purple colour. Her body was equally as curvy as Sakura but does not show it. Her status in the high school was between average and popular. Her popularity has been brought down a notch due to befriending Sakura but she does not care for Sakura and she had been best of friends since they were born.

"Sakura-chan... let's hope to be partners okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement to Tomoyo's suggestion.

While their exchange happened, Syaoran was talking to his friends as well.

"Dude.. we gotta be partners, Syaoran!" A midnight blue-haired fellow exclaimed.

This boy, his name was Eriol Hiiragizawa, currently second most wanted boy on campus. He had gorgeous blue hair, dark blue eyes to match. As well as a lean body every guy would die for. He wears glasses which leaves a touch of sophistication.

"Agreed! Although... I wouldn't mind partnering with one of the hotties over there," Syaoran pointed to a group of girls with dyed hair, fake contacts, and uniforms with two sizes too small, in attempt to show off their non-existant curves. One particular girl however, had black hair, and ocean-blue contacts (they look realistic enough), waved and winked back at Syaoran. Her name? Miyuki Kizuma.

Syaoran smirked in regconition.

"She's SO hot, eh Eriol?"

"Ehh... she seems a bit fake in my opinion, but whatever suits you."

"Dude, you have no eyes.. what IS with you? You only had one girlfriend before and you guys lasted... what? a month? you're SO soft!"

Eriol looked at Syaoran and sighed.

"I'm not being soft. I just don't like playing girls like you. When the right girl comes along, I'm planning to be serious. Why waste time on someone you do not like? Better yet, waste your effort and life with her?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol oddly.

"Whatever, girls are just girls. They're for us to play with."

Eriol shook his head in Syaoran's ignorance.

Mr. Smith spoke up, "Class, please put down your pens and pencils. I will now read the list of group partners. "

The class started chatting in excitement.

"Eriol...

and Tomoyo.."

The four students frowned.

"Syaoran and

... Sakura"

"NO! " They both yelled in unison.

"I am sorry, but I can not change this arrangement, but looks like you guys get along already." He smiled.

The two groaned in defeat and glared at each other childishly.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched from a distance and smiled to themselves. As they do this, they link eyes and both looked away, blushing.

Miyuki saw this exchange and glared at Kinomoto, jealousy is clearly seen as she saw the cute scene before her. 'She will _not_ take **my** Syaoran. He is mine.."

The teacher left the room to photocopy the rubric for the class. Miyuki saw this as a chance for her advantage.

She walked over to Syaoran and sat on his lap.

"How are you doing Syaoran?"

"I'm doing fine baby.."

"Let's ask to switch partners so we'll work together..."

"I'd love that but sorry babe, you wouldn't do any work and that's just stupid to change partners. I'll just chill with you at lunch okay?"

Miyuki gave him her very sad attempt at puppy-dog eyes. While he just looked at her odd looking face, trying to figure out what her expression was supposed to be.

"Are you sure Syao-baby?"

"Don't call me that. and yes. I am sure."

Sakura saw this and felt a sense of relief. However, she does not know why.

'What's wrong with me? I don't care about that. So he's just saying she's dumb... I guess anyone can say that right?'

The bell rang that signals the period ending. She smiled as Tomoyo got up and left with her to Biology Class.

" So what do you think of the partnering, Tomoyo?"

"Well I don't know what I think about it, but Eriol seems really smart so working with him should be alright. What about you, Sakura? How does it feel to be partnered up with our school's hottie, Syaoran Li?"

"Whoa Tomoyo! I think you and Eriol will have something something!" Sakura winked, well attempt at a wink which was rather adorable.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's cuteness. "hehe, Sakura, you know you're avoiding the topic!"

"Hmmm? What topic. I see you're avoiding the whole Eriol thing too!"

"What? You're avoiding the whole Syaoran Li thing"

"OH SHOOT. LOOK! WE'RE LATE!" Sakura pulled Tomoyo and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

How was it? Do you like the introductions of the new characters? R&R ! oh and i might not be able to update very soon. I haven't started to write chapter 3, much so, it's hard to go on the computer very often. Parents and homework! so my apologies!

So just keep reviewing, and i'll just keep writing and thinking. Hehe, hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this will be my attempt at writing as thoughts just come to me. Sorry this isn't quite planned out in full detail. I only have a brief idea what the plot is about. Just hope you will enjoy this chapter!

--

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, School nerd is forced to partnered with the one and only Syaoran Li, Mr. Popular in English Class. Whats this? There's more? She has a secret?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, just this story

**Chapter 3**

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's cuteness. "Hehe, Sakura, you know you're avoiding the topic!"

"Hmmm? What topic. I see you're avoiding the whole Eriol thing too!"

"What? You're avoiding the whole Syaoran Li thing"

"OH SHOOT. LOOK! WE'RE LATE!" Sakura pulled Tomoyo and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked home beside Tomoyo while Tomoyo rambled away about the school's gossip. 'Tomoyo, what a gossip queen..' at this thought, she smiled. They were walking towards her house... if you could call it a house. They arrived at the gates.

Her gates were painted elegant white with beautiful patterns. The mansion however, was beyond what passbyers have ever seen. One glance and they're out of breath. On the outside, the mansion looked to have four storeys, which was true. The windows were huge and bright, the glass with a clear, beautiful pattern; single yet sophisticated. The front doors were double-doors with pure glass. It would probably take 20 minutes to slowly stroll just to the front doors. This is because the trail was rather long, and large enough to fit two cars at the same time. On the side of the trail, would be bright green grass and beautiful flowers of multiple colours, all beautiful. There were water fountains of dolphins in the air, playing. The outside of the mansion was breathtaking.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the house, with a doorman opening the door for them.

Inside of the house, was no comparison to the outside. It was fit for a princess. All the walls were peach white and the bottom half of the wall is rich, dark polished wood with a simple design. There were many paintings from Italy, Paris, London, and all over the world. All were originals and famous all around the world. However, the very first painting which was the largest in the house was the portrait of Sakura Kinomoto's family. There stood Fujitaka Kinomoto beside his beloved wife, Nadeshiko. Touya Kinomoto seemed about 16 years at the time and stood beside Sakura who was 5 years old in front of their parents. This was a lovely portrait and seeming so, perfect family.

"Thank you, Mr. Aichi."

"The pleasure is mine, girls. You had a good day at school?"

"Yes, we had a great day." With that, both walked away. They were always friendly with their maids and employees. They were all friends with both girls however, closer to Sakura due to her friendly and kind nature whereas Tomoyo is a bit shy.

Sakura and Tomoyo raced to the top floor, laughing in the while as both girls nearly fell over each other as they ran. They were practically sweating; my, four storeys with long staircases (they had huge ceilings) was rather tiring. They continued to joke around and laugh as they were greeted by other servants. They arrived at Sakura's room.

Her room was around the size of one's condominium, which was awfully large. Sakura's walls were a dark pastel pink. She had a king-sized bed, beautiful drapery above her bed. Her bed sheets were cream white and her drapery was a pale, rich yellow. Her closet was a door to another room. A large room in fact; It was huge with all her clothes. All were very stylish. She had 10 sets of the school uniform, 3 sets her real size, and 7 the bigger size. She did not need glasses but she had a middle table with all her glasses. It was 30 pairs of fake-prescribed glasses and 50 pairs of sunglasses. Her accessories were all brand-name and real diamonds, gold, silver and whatnot. She had more than she could count.

Her clothes, this was the scary part. She had a LOT. She had probably 30 tank tops, tube tops, spaghetti tops, and tons of inside shirts. Then, she had approximately 40 tops, 55 sweaters, 50 pairs of pants, 40 skirts, and 70 formal dresses. Imagine a room able to fit all of this neatly, and all on hangers.

In her room, she also had white loveseats and red loveseats across her 50'' HDMI TV. She also had a glass computer desk with a Mac computer and the gadgets to go with her computer. Not only that, but she also had her own bathroom with a Jacuzzi, shower with glass walls, two sinks, and lots of mirrors.

_(AN: sorry for the long description)_

Sakura ran to her bed and jumped on it, feeling comfort. She laughed as Tomoyo decided to do the same thing and they both collided with each other. Sakura smiled and got up, going to her closet as Tomoyo followed. Sakura took off her contacts, glasses, and her wig.

"Much better, this wig is KILLING me Tomoyo!"

"Well its your fault for wearing it in the first place!"

Sakura stuck her tongue at Tomoyo.

"You know exactly why," Sakura sighed.

With that, she looked through her clothes and picked out a white miniskirt, and a black halter. For shoes, she wore black Abercrombie flip flops. Tomoyo took out from her bag, a black miniskirt, a purple tank top, and black Hollister flip flops. Tomoyo closed the closet door and changed, while tying her waist-long curly violet hair into a pony tail. While Tomoyo changed, Sakura walked over to her bathroom and changed, as well as taking out her ponytail and letting her mid-back long hair down. She let her bangs down as well as they fell over her forehead, touching her eyelashes. She decided to put on a little 

eyeliner even if she didn't need it. She smiled in approval at the mirror and walked out. Both of them grabbed a Abercrombie totes.

"SAKURA! You look so KAWAIIII!! Let's go to the mall neh?"

"Agreed! Let's get some ice cream, shop, and eat out for dinner!"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. Excited, she pulled Sakura and ran all the way to the garage toward the Ferrari F430 Red convertible. Tomoyo, that just got her license a month ago, got into the driver seat. Both put on their Chanel huge sunglasses, Tomoyo's dark purple and Sakura's dark brown. The glasses covered from above their eyebrows to their nose. They turned up the stereo and drove to the mall, 20 minutes away.

As they got off, they walked in to the mall. Many teenagers stared at them in awe. They were gorgeous, perfect bodies, a pretty face, and a great sense of style. Many boys stared at them, nearly drooling. Oblivious to the glares from the girls (out of jealousy) and the stares and glances from the boys, they walked into the stores. Trying on ridiculous dresses and laughing at each other, they had lots of fun. They even bought three bags of clothes and a bag of Tiffany accessories.

Exhausted from their three hours of non-stop fun, they sat down at Ice Cream Delight. Sakura ordered a scoop of strawberry and Tomoyo ordered a scoop of French vanilla. They sat down at a table and ate their ice creams, enjoying themselves.

Minutes later, two boys strolled over. One with sapphire blue hair, and one with chestnut brown hair.

"Hello Tomoyo, nice to see you here" Eriol flashed Tomoyo his charming smile.

She blushed and gently said "hello Eriol."

"May I sit here?"

Tomoyo moved over and gave him space as Eriol sat down. The two started chatting and with Tomoyo laughing at his jokes.

Syaoran however, smiled flirtiously at Sakura. She just glared at him.

"Since Eriol over here took a seat, mind if I take this one?"

"I do, sorry. As you can see, our shopping bags occupy this space. No room for you. Sorry." She said harshly, and glared at him coldly. Then, just glanced back at her ice cream and started licking cutely.

Syaoran was purely shocked. No girl has ever been able to resist his amazing good looks and charm. 'I guess this girl is playing hard to get, don't worry my sweetheart, you'll be begging for me.'

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I was going to make it longer but decided that this was a good ending of a chapter. Agreed? hahas please R&R ! and I will try my best to update asap! However, this will take a while. Sorry for making you guys wait! Also, please feel free to give any constructive criticism or ideas/suggestions. Sorry for the long waits!

Love, MH


End file.
